Mentirosas 2,0
by AnonLu
Summary: Hay nueva estudiante en el Rosewood Day que está llena de secretos. Al principio no será muy amiga de las mentirosas, pero poco a poco Spencer, Hanna, Aria y Emily van desempolvando lo que ella guarda. Ezria/Spoby/Haleb/Un poco de Ariel (Noel y Aria). Posible Emison.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

**_No soy dueña de Pretty Little Liars ni de sus personajes. Todo el crédito a ABCFamily, Sara Shepard y a Marlene King. Categorizado T por el uso de cierto lenguaje._**

_**En esta historia no hay –A, Alison se había mudado con su familia a Georgia y las liars son amigas de varios personajes como Noel, Lucas, Mona, entre otros. Emily aún no está fuera del armario y Ezria son pareja como en la serie, aunque Ezra sigue enseñando y Ella cree que ambos solo han quedado como buenos amigos. ¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV<strong>

Nuestro último año a punto de empezar. No es la primera vez que tengo un primer día de clases, aunque será la última, ¿pero por qué estoy tan nerviosa entonces? Algo me dice que hoy será un día especial, raro, y eso será bueno, supongo.

Me dirijo a mi armario, ¿qué tengo? Creo que este vestido me sentará bien. Mmh, sí, perfecto. Solo tengo que ponerme mi collar, las sortijas y unas botas más cómodas. Espero que el bolso que compré la semana pasada combine bien con el resto de mi conjunto. ¿Dónde estará?

"¡Mamá!", grito desde mi habitación, "¿Has visto mi bolso nuevo?".

"Lo dejaste en la puerta el otro día", veo a mi madre parada en el marco de la puerta. "Lindo vestido".

"Gracias. No recuerdo haber dejado mi bolso ahí". Sacudo la cabeza, estoy realmente mal con mi memoria.

"Seguro no recuerdas llegar algo 'fuera de ti' tampoco".

Me sonrojo. Ese día tuvimos una fiesta en la casa de Noel y puede que me haya excedido un poco con el alcohol. Me alegro de saber que no hice nada exagerado, a diferencia de Hanna.

"Es mejor que te apresures, no quieres llegar tarde", me dice Ella mientras me da mi bolso.

"Bajaré en un rato, gracias".

Terminé de arreglarme y bajé lentamente, repasando en mi mente que tengo todo lo necesario para el día.

**Emily POV**

"¡Hanna! Baja ya".

Había prometido a Hanna ser su chofer para el primer día y ahora se estaba demorando lo suficiente como para hacerme impacientar más de la cuenta. No quería estar tarde el primer día de clases otro año más.

"Ya voy, Emily. A veces eres un poquito exasperante". Veo como baja las escaleras vestida con una blusa casi transparente y la falda que le regalaron por navidad. Me río ante el uso de la palabra 'exasperante'.

"¿Desde cuando eres una chica de palabras grandes?", río un poco más.

"Desde que busqué la palabra en _Wikipedia_. Según Spencer, soy así, cuando la verdad es ella a quien nadie soporta cuando da sus discursos sobre cosas que no entiendo". Eso me hace reír un poco más y en menos de un minuto ya estamos muriéndonos de risa.

"Vamos, te he estado esperando una hora y no quiero llegar tarde". Camino para tomar mis llaves cuando me doy cuenta que Hanna aún sigue en su sitio. "Hanna".

"Lo siento, me quedé pensando. Tengo hambre, ¿podemos pasar por el Brew?". Lo único que faltaba, pero solo me quedaba aceptar. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras agarraba su bolso y caminaba al auto conmigo.

Mientras salimos, nos encontramos con la Señora Marin. Al parecer ya está lista para ir a trabajar.

"Buenos días Emily, Hanna".

"Buenos días mamá", dice Hanna dándole un abrazo.

"Buenos días Ashley". Llamamos a los padres de cada una por sus nombres de pila. La confianza que tenemos con ellos es suficiente para eso.

Luego de soltarme, le susurra algo a Hanna que no logro escuchar bien, pero supongo que es el ritual de desear buena suerte antes de un primer día. Veo que le da un poco de dinero. Sí, le ha dicho que vamos a ir al Brew y ha aprovechado para sacarle un poco a su madre.

Cuando se está alejando, una pequeña sonrisa juguetona se forma en mi rostro.

"¿Qué?", Hanna se pone a la defensiva.

"Sí tenías dinero, ¿verdad?".

Me mira perpleja y segundos después comenzamos a caminar hacia el auto riéndonos como dos niñas pequeñas.

**Spencer POV**

El café de hoy ha sido hecho por un novato, sabe asqueroso, y eso es raro viniendo de mí, pero no me queda nada más que terminarlo, o botarlo. Faltan quince minutos para que falte media hora para llegar a clases. Tengo que calcular bien la hora.

Estoy dándome la vuelta cuando siento que alguien choca conmigo.

"Woah, cuidado, pequeña". Aria me dedica su mirada seria, aunque sé que por dentro está riendo.

"Lo siento, no te vi", la tomo del brazo antes de que se vaya a pedir, "¿Uh?"-

"Uno, no pidas café hoy, hay un novato atendiendo", suelto su brazo y ella capta el mensaje, el café está malo. "Dos, la que no ha visto a alguien debería ser yo. Eres tan pequeña que podría haber pasado por encima sin si quiera fijarme".

"Así me quieres", ríe y me da un golpe en el hombro, causándome un ataque de risa súbito.

"Bueno, basta de risas. Creo que es hora de ir a clases".

"¡Spencer! Deja de ser tan aguafiestas", su voz cambia a la de niña resentida y juguetona, y no puedo evitar reír, cuando escucho a una chica gritar mi nombre.

"Aria, Spencer". Hanna se acerca con Emily, es muy tarde para correr, ya nos abrazó y no nos va a soltar tan fácil.

"Eh, Hanna, creo que las estás matando".

"Lo siento", nos suelta, doy un suspiro.

"Gracias Emily, te debo una", Aria dice, tratando de disimular su agitación.

"Por nada".

Veo como Hanna y Em empiezan a ir al contador.

"¡Emily!", la llamo, "Es un chico nuevo, esto sabe asqueroso". Empieza a reír.

"Se llama Tyler, recién llegó ayer. Tranquila, no compraremos café, Hanna tiene hambre".

Ahí es cuando veo a Hanna llegar con una galleta de chocolate a la mitad.

"Ahora que ya estamos todas felices, vamos, no queremos llegar…", empiezo a decir.

"Vale, Spence, lo entendemos". Me interrumpen y salen las tres caminando.

Hoy será un día bastante largo.

**POV General**

Aria, Spencer, Hanna y Emily hicieron su camino hacia el Rosewood Day para un último año antes de separarse e ir cada una a la universidad.

A unos minutos del RD, había llegado una chica nueva a la ciudad, y ella era Melody Campbell.

"¿Mamá?", Melody la llamó, aun estando en su habitación, "¿En verdad tengo que ir?". Su voz sonaba más asustada que curiosa.

Su madre se acercó desde atrás, acariciándole el cabello.

"Sé que estos últimos años han sido difíciles para ti, con todo lo que ha pasado en tu antigua escuela, con tu padre…", fue cortada por Melody, quien le dijo que no volviera a mencionar todo eso, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

"Lo siento, no es fácil de hablar sobre eso".

"Lo sé, perdóname". Volvió a acariciar su cabello con más suavidad. "Lindo vestido, ¿lo llevarás hoy?".

"Sí. Estaba pensando en eso y las botas. Nada más".

Su madre la mira extrañada.

"¿Y los accesorios? Siempre usas un montón de cosas".

"Me hacen recordar a allá", dice con un suspiro, suficiente para que su mamá lo entienda.

"Está bien, iré a trabajar, tu desayuno está abajo. No quiero enterarme de que has faltado a la escuela. Anda rápido".

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación y luego de unos minutos, Melody escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Hoy sería un largo día.

Sacó su celular del bolso que aún estaba en su cama. Cinco minutos y faltan veinte para llegar tarde. Miró la lista de sus contactos. ¿Sería buena idea llamar a alguno de sus amigos? No, mejor no, quizás así la podrían rastrear y todo comenzaría de nuevo.

Se miró al espejo una última vez para verificar su elección de atuendo. Su cabello castaño y lacio le caía suavemente por los hombros. Su vestido le llegaba un poco más alto que la rodilla, perfecto. Las botas también tenían un buen tamaño y la falta de accesorios la incomodaba un poco, pero no quería traer recuerdos de su ciudad natal, así que tomó algo de dinero para pasar por el Mall rápidamente.

Sus ojos azules y oscuros reflejaban la emoción nula que sentía. Respiró profundamente y elevó la cabeza sacando pecho. Tenía que aparentar seguridad su primer día. Se echó el bolso al hombro y salió dando pasos fuertes.

Entró a su Toyota viejo, arrancó e inició su travesía.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: ¿Qué tal les parece el primer capítulo de esta historia corta? Dejen sus reviews, me agradaría leer sus opiniones. Les prometo dedicarme a esta pequeña novela. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado!_**

**_N/A 2: Sí, Melody será una nueva personaje llena de secretos de su pasado. Se sorprenderán con su "evolución". Al principio no será tan amiga de las chicas, pero a medida que vaya pasando el tiempo, quizás lo sea. _**

**_- D ;)_**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

_**Hola amigos, acá les traigo el segundo capítulo de lo que es esta historia. Disfruten.**_

**POV General**

Las cuatro chicas llegaron al Rosewood Day justo a tiempo para entrar relajadas y cómodas. Hanna y Emily bajaron del auto mientras esperaban a que Spencer y Aria también lo hicieran, cada una por separado. Caminaron juntas hacia la puerta principal y entraron.

Se dirigieron a los casilleros. Veían como todo el mundo se estaba concentrando en sus cosas cuando, en eso, todos voltearon para ver a la nueva chica entrar.

Esta chica era de baja estatura, pero sus botas con plataforma la ayudaban en eso. Sus ojos azules opacos brillaban con intensidad, ahora por su seguridad. Estaba maquillada de una forma natural, y la hacía verse hermosa. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, y le caía tranquilamente sobre los hombros. Era lacio, pero terminaba con unas pequeñas ondas.

"Eh, Aria. Hemos encontrado a tu gemela". Aria le dio un pequeño empujón a Hanna, riendo por lo bajo, pero un tanto molesta. Se supone que ella era única, ¿no?

Sí, la chica era la misma Melody Campbell, y luego de pensarlo, había decidido entrar a paso firme a la escuela, fingiendo la seguridad suficiente para que no sea el nuevo blanco de burlas.

"Hola, chica", Melody se vio frente a frente con Mona, quien la estaba saludando amablemente. "¿Eres nueva por aquí?".

"Creo que no he estado antes acá, así que me arriesgaré a decir que sí".

Mona sonrió, esta chica tenía agallas y era ingeniosa.

"Me llamo Mona, bienvenida".

"Melody". Se dieron un apretón de manos como saludo. Campbell estaba feliz, al menos nadie había dicho algo que la metiera en problemas.

"Lindo nombre".

"Gracias, y es mío".

Ambas chicas rieron y hablaron un rato más. Se dieron cuenta que las dos tenían clases de Literatura en el primer periodo en el mismo salón. Con Ezra Fitz.

Mientras tanto, las cuatro chicas seguían con la mirada a la nueva chica interactuar con Mona, y una vez que las vieron irse a su aula, retomaron conversación.

"Oh, madre mía, Aria, ¿la viste? Tienes algo por competir", Spencer, Emily y Hanna empezaron a reír.

"No es divertido". Las tres chicas rodaron los ojos dejando ver que aún les parecía gracioso. "Deben de estar jodiendo, ¿tiene la primera clases con Ezra?".

Ahora dirigieron sus miradas hacia el aula de Literatura. Sip, tenían clases con ella.

"Será una buena forma de conocerla", Emily dijo por lo bajo, haciendo que las miradas se fijen en ella ahora. "Al menos sabremos si es buena".

"Tú y tus ganas de conocer a todos para saber si son buenos o no", Hanna señaló, haciendo que Emily se sonrojara.

"Será mejor que vayamos yendo". Las demás chicas asintieron en acuerdo con Spencer y empezaron a caminar, hasta que una multitud dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta principal, otra vez. Las liars voltearon a mirar con desinterés, pero en cuanto vieron a quien estaba ingresando sus bocas cayeron.

"Alison".

**Melody POV**

No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que entré a la clase, aún vacía, y ya me había hecho amiga de Mona y conversaba con otros dos chicos que se habían sentado a mi lado.

"Ey, Jeff, ¿por qué no le cuentas a Melody sobre las fiestas que hacen acá?".

Sonreí, nunca antes me habían invitado a una fiesta. Y la única que asistí terminó un poco mal.

"Seguro", Jeff empezó a contarme sobre las fiestas de los hermanos Kahn con todo lujo de detalles. Mona también decía algo sobre su cumpleaños, que era a lo grande, igual que el de varios de sus amigos. Especialmente las que tenían los Hastings.

"Si te invitan a una, debes aprovechar. No suelen hacer muchas fiestas, pero son geniales", George ya lucía emocionado.

"George, mantente calmado", Mona y yo reímos. Las personas de Rosewood suelen emocionarse por este tipo de ocasiones, a pesar de que pasen frecuentemente.

Jeff rió un rato también, pero luego puso cara seria, "Aunque, si eres invitada a una fiesta de los Kahn, considérate con suerte. No suelen invitar a cualquiera".

Uhm, así que eso sería lo que tendría que hacer para ganarme el respeto de los demás. Necesitaba ir a una fiesta de aquel Noel Kahn.

"Y, ¿quién es Noel?", tengo que tratar de lucir desinteresada, pero sin menospreciarlo.

"Ya lo conocerás. Supongo que tienes alguna clase con él. Igual lo verás en el tercer periodo, en el Gimnasio", me mira fijamente mientras dice eso. Me asusta un poco, al decir verdad, "¿Qué tienes después de esto?".

"Historia, con la Profesora Ray, creo", apunto.

"Ugh, ella es una pesada. Creo que habla más de su gato que de la misma clase", ambas reímos. "No, en serio, debería estar retirada, pero al parecer no lo hará en un tiempo".

"Seguro que también se le olvida retirarse, o se habrá retirado con su gato y él no la dejó", ahora somos los cuatro riendo. Se siente tan bien ser 'normal' por un momento.

Aunque quizás eso no me duraría mucho tiempo.

**Spencer POV**

"Hola nenas, ¿me extrañaron?".

Aún no me lo creía, la mismísima Alison DiLaurentis estaba frente a nosotras luego de su 'pequeño viaje' a Georgia, como ella lo había llamado antes de partir. Había desaparecido así sin más y ahora retorna de la misma manera.

"Ali". Emily es la primera en reaccionar y la abraza estando más radiante que nunca. Siempre pensé que tenía un crush en ella, aunque jamás nos había contado algo sobre gustarle alguna chica. Había terminado con su primer novio, Ben Coogan. Era un completo idiota, así que no me extrañó mucho.

"Emily, te extrañé tanto, tenemos que hablar luego, ¿vale?", abrazó a las demás y, oh, ahora se dirige a mí.

"¿Uh?", me sonrojo al darme cuenta de que me ha estado hablando y no la he escuchado para nada.

"¿Pensando ya en el puesto de presidenta o qué?", me sonrojo aún más, "Ven acá, créelo o no, yo también te extrañé".

Rodea sus brazos a mi alrededor y no me queda más que abrazarla de vuelta. Al decir verdad, no es malo, solo que no estoy acostumbrada a verla tan afectuosa con nosotras. Quizás con Emily, aunque no conmigo, Hanna o Aria.

Se aparta sonriendo y parece que ha notado mi incomodidad, así que ríe un poco mientras me ve desonrojarme.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato más hasta que escuchamos la campana y nos dirigimos al salón, incluyendo a Ali.

"Buenos días, clase", Ezra empieza a escribir en el pizarrón, "veo algunas caras nuevas por aquí, para ustedes, yo soy Míster Fitz, espero que tengamos un gran nuevo año".

Dirijo mi mirada a Emily, quien está mirando a Aria 2.0.

"Señorita… ehm".

"Campbell", completa ella. ¿Familia de Andrew quizás? Le preguntaré luego.

"Seguro. Ehm, Señorita Campbell, ¿le importaría presentarse?".

Ella vacila un rato. Mona le susurra algo al oído y le dedica una mirada a Jeff y George, ambos en las mesas de al lado. Se levanta de su sitio y camina al centro aparentemente segura, porque yo puedo notar que no lo está tanto.

"Bueno, hola a todos. Me llamo Melody. Melody Campbell. Cumpliré 18 en unos meses, y ya".

"¿Algún interés tuyo en particular?". Ezra quiere que continúe, no está convencido de lo que ella ya ha dicho. Suspira.

"No sé. Moda. Dior, Loboutine, Prada, esas cosas". Echo una mirada rápida a Hanna, me saca la lengua. Sí, ahora se parece a ella. "Oh, y fiestas, por su puesto". Le da un guiño a Mona y se dirige a su mesa antes de que Ezra le pueda decir algo.

"Perfecto. Espero que la pases bien en esta clase, y en todo el Rosewood Day".

"No podría pedir más".

"No podría pedir más", Alison imita por lo bajo haciendo muecas, causando un ataque de risa a Aria. Ella siempre siendo la más sensible.

"Aria, ¿pasa algo?", ella empieza a toser, disimulando su risa, "Sal antes de que te dé un ataque y te desmayes".

"Gracias, er, Míster Fitz".

Aria y Ezra han estado saliendo desde el año pasado, antes del primer día de clases. Supuestamente habían terminado hace unas semanas, cuando él hizo público su retorno al RD, pero la verdad es que aún siguen con lo suyo.

"Alison, sé que no eres exactamente nueva aquí, ¿pero te importaría presentarte?".

Alison dibuja una sonrisa vil en su rostro, "Claro", tengo un mal presentimiento de esto. La veo caminar al frente. "Mi nombre es Alison, blah blah blah, seré una perra de vez en cuando, solo cuando se lo merezcan y si lo creo necesario. Eso los incluyen a ustedes, cuatro ojos", señala al grupo de nerds al fondo del salón y regresa a su sitio, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Eh, buena, ehm, presentación". Era divertido ver a Z quedarse sin palabras. "Bueno, ¿quién ha leído el libro?".

**Melody POV**

Vi a esa chica Alison DiLaurentis regresar a su sitio. Traté de no lucir asustada, aunque Mona lo notó. Intenté enfocarme en otra cosa para evadir preguntas. Por suerte, ella no era como lo demás.

"Tranquila, no se meterá contigo, sería mucho riesgo para ella".

Asentí, confiaba en ella. No se metería conmigo si me juntaba con los chicos populares. Solo esperaba que ellos me aceptaran.

"Ella solía insultarme a mí, pero ahora ya no se atrevería", una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"¿A qué te refieres?", pregunto. Aquella afirmación me pone los pelos de punta. Si pudo con ella, puede conmigo.

"No es nada. Antes de lo que ves acá, yo era uno ellos", señala a los asientos de atrás, donde Ali había indicado antes. "Esa era la razón".

Me calmé lo suficiente. Estaría a salvo de los bullys.

Al menos por un tiempo.

**Spencer POV**

Finalmente sonó el timbre de fin del primer perioso.

"¿Qué tienen luego de esto?", me acerco a las chicas, "yo tengo Historia".

"Química", Aria y Aria dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Matemáticas", Emily suspira, "Generales, claro. Con Míster Clark".

"Tengo periodo libre, ¡por fin!", Hanna hace un bailecito alrededor nuestro mientras canta feliz. Reímos ante su ocurrencia. El año pasado no tuvo ningún periodo libre y eso la sofocaba.

Recogí su bolso, que había dejado caer. "Bueno, las veré en el gimnasio. Van allá después, ¿no?", preguntaba en vano, ya sabía que tendrían eso luego.

"Sí, y luego Arte", dice Aria. "Vamos Ali".

Veo a las chicas alejarse y me dirijo a clase de Historia con Hanna, ya que se irá a la cafetería después de eso y el salón está a su paso. Mrs. Ray ya está dentro esperando a que los demás estudiantes entren.

Luego de acomodar mis cosas en mi lugar, doy una inspección rápida a los lados y mis ojos se agrandan. La misma Melody está sentada a mi costado. No me culpo, la chica había dado una impresión muy grande cuando ingresó a la escuela.

"Hola, Melody, ¿no?", trato de iniciar conversación. "Soy Spencer".

"Oh, sí. Hola. Ya me habían hablado de ti. Una Hastings, ¿eh?", sí, lo que faltaba. "Debe ser un estilo de vida muy divertido".

Tengo el impulso de reír, pero mantengo la calma. "Sí, ya estaremos hablando de eso".

"Uhm, sarcástica también", la miro de reojo. La chica tiene agallas. "Me agradas".

"Y tú a mí".

Empieza a sonreír, pero no tiene contacto visual conmigo. Es por eso que sé que no es realmente una diva.

"Entonces, ¿eres algo de Andrew?", me arriesgo. Si lo conoce, deben ser primos o algo así.

Asiente dos veces antes de responder, "Sé que sonará raro, pero es mi tío. No nos hemos visto desde que tengo tres años".

Trago saliva. Sobrina de Andrew. Interesante. "Sí, suena raro".

Ella empieza a reír.

"Tú no eres de acá, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué viniste?", la observo palidecerse, oh madre mía, he dicho algo malo. "Lo siento, no debí preguntar".

"No, tú tranquila, yo nerviosa". La miro un rato antes de romper a reír con ella. Acaba de citar _Hora de Aventura_, al menos tiene buenos gustos. "Nada, mi padre era de acá".

"Oh, ¿y están pasando ustedes dos un buen rato?".

Desearía nunca haber preguntado.

"Mi padre está muerto".

**_Eso ha sido el Capítulo dos, ¿qué les ha parecido? :) Dejen sus comentarios, me ayudarían mucho. ¿Se esperaban eso del padre de Melody? ¡Hay aún más secretos! Espero que hayan disfrutado._**

**_- D ;) _**


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

**POV General**

_"Mi padre está muerto"._

Aquella frase retumbó en los oídos de Spencer durante un rato. Melody pudo deducir por su expresión que estaba en un shock total y temió que le dé un ataque de pánico o algo.

"¿Spencer? Lo siento, no debí soltarlo así sin más". Melody trataba de calmarla. Una tarea un poco difícil.

"No, soy yo la que debería pedir perdón". Spencer frotó sus ojos y bajó la cabeza, no queriendo decir alguna otra palabra.

Melody asintió y dejó que la clase transcurriera tranquilamente, charlando con algunos de los chicos que se habían sentado frente a ella, pero sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Spencer.

Finalmente, la clase acabó y se dirigieron al Gimnasio.

Spencer no podía sacar de su cabeza el hecho de que Melody le haya soltado aquello a ella sin inmutarse de lo más mínimo. Un poco más y pareciera que estuviese actualmente feliz así. La curiosidad la estaba llamando, pero decidió por no arriesgarse y caminó hacia los vestidores, buscando su ropa.

Emily apareció a su costado ya cambiada. Obviamente ella habría salido corriendo antes de que cualquiera la alcanzara para tener todas las duchas a su disposición, y sobre todo para conseguir la única que tenía agua caliente.

"No entiendo por qué siempre te duchas antes de hacer alguna actividad física. ¿No sudarás después?", Emily rió.

"Spencer, así es como siempre he hecho. Deja esa boca tuya cerrada para no hacerme repensar ciertas cosas".

"No puedo, seguramente me extrañarían".

Emily le dio un pequeño codazo antes de enlazar brazos y caminar hacia la cancha, en donde Hanna y Aria las esperaban.

La expresión de la nadadora cambió de repente al notar la ausencia de alguien en particular, con solo Hanna notándolo.

"Alison ha ido a hablar con Riley y Naomi, estará de vuelta en un rato". Emily asintió a su amiga y su gesto se suavizó cuando vio a la rubia caminar hacia ellas.

"Ey, chicas. He estado poniéndome al día con algunas cosas. Espero que no me hayan extrañado". Alison las abrazó por detrás, con cuidado de no tirarlas al vacío.

Hanna le sonrió antes de decir que Emily sí lo había hecho.

"No veo por qué no lo haría. Dulce Emily". Se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído. Aria y Hanna empezaron a carcajearse tan fuerte que Spencer pensó que tendría que llamar al 911 si a alguna le daba un ataque.

"Vamos Em, ¿qué dijo? Por tu expresión deduzco que era algo grande", Aria dijo antes de echarse a reír escandalosamente como lo había estado haciendo.

"Hm, n-nada. Alison, ha-hablamos luego, ¿sí?", Emily tartamudeó, luego salió disparada hacia los baños más roja que nunca.

"Alison, habla. ¿Qué le has hecho?", Spencer sonó mucho más seria de lo que pretendía.

"Woah, tranquila Spence. Nada, solo un pequeño comentario sobre el verano pasado", Ali pensó un rato, "antepasado, mejor dicho".

Spencer asintió, no completamente convencida de lo que le habían dicho. Ella sabía que Alison había regresado a Rosewood el año pasado sin decirle a nadie, y luego se había ido de la misma manera. No creía que Emily les haya ocultado eso, ¿verdad? Es decir, si es que la hubiera visto.

La sonrisa de Alison hizo a entender de que ella había 'ganado' esa 'pelea'.

"Hasta la siguiente, DiLaurentis", Spencer amenazó.

"¿No me irás a pegar con una pala esta vez?".

Spencer se ofendió ante sus palabras. Aquel verano ella había estado haciendo algo de lo que no se sentía muy orgullosa, pero se suponía que lo mantendría en secreto. Ahora va a ir y arruinarlo todo como siempre lo hace.

"Será mejor que dejar ciega a alguien".

Alison estaba a punto de responderle, cuando sus ojos se abrieron y su boca calló en sorpresa.

"Así me gust-", Spencer sintió un golpe por parte de Aria y volteó a ver cuál era el asunto.

Frente a ella estaba parada la chica nueva, Melody, junto a Mona, Riley, Naomi, Noel, entre otras personas. Todos ellos hablando amigablemente. Parecía que Melody se acababa de presentar con el menor de los Kahn, y ya habían congeniado.

"Esa chica es una perra total".

"Ali, no seas mala. Quizás solo le guste socializar". Hanna saltó en defensa de la chica, recibiendo una mirada furiosa de ella. "¿Qué? Me parece buena onda".

"¿Por qué no vas al baño y te vomitas a ti misma? Piensa un poco Hanna, no cualquiera viene y se hace 'interesante' en un instante", Alison hizo una mueca con las manos cuando dijo _interesante_, "Debe haber hecho algo, zorra".

**Spencer POV**

Cuando tan solo había dicho eso, me puse frente a ella y la sujeté fuertemente.

"Nadie. Le. Habla. Así. A. Mis. Amigas". Me escuché decir mientras la tomaba por el cuello de la camisa y la tiraba contra mí. La solté empujándola, dejándola confundida y adolorida.

"Tienes razón. Lo siento, Hanna. Me molesté un poco, ¿me perdonas?", puso sus ojos de cachorrita perdida. Típico de ella.

Tenía ganas de echarme encima de ella y empezar una pelea digna de un galardón, pero me tenía que contener. Aún tenía algo de dignidad. Hm, me pregunto por qué Emily se estará demorando tanto.

¿Debería ir a buscarla o no? Estoy segura que se está escondiendo en alguno de los baños, solo tendría que entrar y ver cuál de ellos estaba cerrado.

Aunque mis pensamientos se vieron alterados por las voces de Hanna y Alison.

"Bueno, pero tendrás que arreglarlo".

"Claro, lo que quieras nena".

Hanna le susurra algo a Aria, quien le susurra algo de vuelta. "Paga por mi helado a la hora de almuerzo. Que sea de chocolate y con extra toppings".

"Pensé que nunca preguntarías". Ruedo los ojos, es tan obvio a que venía ese comentario, pero por suerte, Aria y Hanna no lo parecen notar.

"Iré a los servicios un momento, tengo unas ganas terribles", dije, dejando a mis amigas con una mirada de confusión pura en sus rostros.

"Uh, no necesitábamos saber eso, pero anda". Aunque ya me había ido, pude escuchar la voz de Aria y fallé al evitar una carcajada.

_(En el baño)_

Listo, ya estoy aquí, ¿ahora qué? ¿Entro sin más? Claro, siempre habíamos hecho eso, pero esta vez sentía que sería diferente. Me acerco un poco a la puerta y no escucho nada. Empujo un poco.

"¿Emily?", grito despacio. "Emily, soy yo".

A penas entro, escucho un pequeño sollozo, que para justo cuando mi voz y pasos son escuchados. Miro por debajo de las puertas, empujando delicadamente cada una de ellas hasta dar con la de Emily.

"Hey", noto sus ojos rojos, llorosos. ¿Qué le ha dicho Alison ahora? "¿Qué pasa?".

"Nada".

"Emily, no creo que sea nada. Has estado llorando".

Se limpia la cara con el reverso de su mano. Estoy esperando a que me diga algo, así sea lo más mínimo. Quiero tener una excusa para no alegrarme con la vuelta de Alison.

"N-no, no puedo decirte".

Empieza a llorar de nuevo. Hago un esfuerzo por abrazarla, aunque ella se nota un poco reacia a recibir el abrazo.

"Emily, mírame a los ojos", le ordeno. Ella hace exactamente lo que yo le pido. La tomo de las mejillas. "Dime lo que quieras. No te juzgaré, no le iré a nadie si no quieres que lo haga. Solo déjame ayudarte".

Lo que dije pareció dejar a Emily pensando. Por dentro empecé a felicitarme a mí misma por hacer que ella empezara a confiar en mí.

"Te dije que mantuvieras tu boca cerrada antes de que me hagas repensar ciertas cosas", una sonrisa tímida ilumina su rostro. Desaparece luego de un instante y empieza a respirar despacio, tratando de calmarse. "No soy como las demás chicas".

"¿A qué te refieres?", trato de avanzar la conversación.

"Yo, y-yo soy…", mantiene la respiración por un momento, "soy gay".

Me quedé en shock, y parece que Emily lo notó, porque ahora veo puro arrepentimiento en su rostro. Trato de suavizarme un rato.

"Lo s-siento. No me odies", tartamudea antes de romper a llorar otra vez. Ahora sí logro abrazarla fuertemente mientras trato de calmarla.

"Shh, yo no te odio. Jamás podría. ¿Alison te ha dicho algo?". Realmente tenía ganas de defender a la pequeña Emily. Si uno se metía con ella, terminaba muy mal.

"No mucho, aunque no deja de soltar el tema a cada rato y me amenaza con decirle a los demás. Y sé que eso me pondrá en un mal estado y… Tú sabes. Y…", dudó un rato pensando entre decirme o no, "Me gusta. No lo que hace. Ella. Creo que estoy enamorada de Alison".

Aquello me golpeó como un rayo. Una parte de mí estaba feliz porque yo había estado en lo correcto durante todos estos años, pero por otra parte, sentí la rabia subir dentro mío por el simple hecho de que Alison había hecho de todo para dañarla y a ella simplemente no le importaba.

"¿Crees?", pregunto, tratando de actuar lo más amable posible.

"No lo sé. A veces pienso que le puedo gustar de vuelta, Spencer. Pero después se ríe en mi cara y me dice que los besos son de práctica".

"La has besado". Es más una afirmación que una pregunta.

"Sí, pero, no sé, no hemos hablado desde hace mucho tiempo".

Mi cabeza da vueltas. No tengo ningún problema con Emily siendo gay. ¿Pero que le guste Alison? Eso sí es estar loca. Después de todo lo que nos ha hecho, lo que nos ha chantajeado.

"Creo que deberías hablar con ella. Dile que deje de hacer lo que sea que te esté molestando, y luego me avisas, ¿sí? Si quieres que esté yo ahí contigo…".

"No, Spence. Es mejor si yo lo hago por mi cuenta".

Asiento y le doy un último abrazo. Le digo que sabe que puede confiar en mí en cualquier momento y que nunca dude en llamarme. Luego, salimos a terminar la clase.

_(En la cafetería)_

"¿Saben? Deberían pagarme cada vez que el Señor Clark habla de su madre. Seguro sería millonaria", todas reímos, "Em, te debo una, tenías razón, es un hijo de mami".

"Gracias Hanna", siguen hablando y se me hace un poco difícil seguirles la pista por estar metida en mis propios pensamientos.

¿Por qué Alison se molesta tanto por la chica nueva? ¿Por qué juega con Emily? ¿Por qué Emily está enamorada de ella y no de alguien menos… más decente? Y más que todo, ¿Por qué Melody me soltó que su padre estaba muerto y no parecía triste acerca de eso? Será que esa es su forma de afrontarlo, siendo directa y cruda, lo que en parte me tranquiliza.

Siento mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo y lo saco para leer un mensaje.

_"Buenos días, princesa. ¿Qué tal la escuela? Xoxo, –T"._

Respondí.

_"Este es un día muy raro, pero supongo que bien. Espero que estés bien hoy día ;) –S"._

Debe haber tenido su celular en las manos porque el mensaje no tardó en llegar.

_"Hablaremos de ello más tarde, ahora mismo tengo que trabajar. Espero que tu día mejore. Besos"._

Guardé mi celular con una sonrisa bobalicona en mi cara.

"¿Era Toby?", escucho a Hanna decir.

"Sí, era él".

"¿Sales con ese rarito?", Alison llega con un helado de chocolate. Supongo que es el de Hanna.

"No es un rarito. Dios, Ali, estoy hartándome de tu mierda, ¿puedes callarla mientras yo esté aquí?".

Aria la toma del brazo antes de que vaya a responderme, haciendo que se calme un poco. Me mira a los ojos, "Bien, Spence".

Clava los ojos en su ensalada y empieza a comerla rápidamente. Una vez que ha terminado, se acerca a Emily y se la lleva dando pasos fuertes. Oh, está enfadada.

"¡Spencer! ¿Qué fue eso?".

Estaba a punto de contestarle a Aria cuando veo a Fitz caminar hacia una de las máquinas de dulces.

"Estaré de vuelta".

"Claro, ve a enlazar lengua con él frente a todos los alumnos", Aria le pegó en el hombro a Hanna.

"He dicho que ya regreso".

Con eso, Aria se levantó y caminó hacia él. Ahora estoy a disposición de Hanna, genial.

"No, hablando en serio, ¿qué pasó?".

"No lo sé, creo que me molesté un poco con lo que te dijo en la mañana".

Hanna soltó un 'Awww' en respuesta y dejó de preguntarme sobre eso. Bien, un punto para Spencer.

A lo lejos Aria y Fitz parecían estar teniendo una conversación alegre. Supuestamente ella no se había dado cuenta por donde iba y había chocado 'sin querer' con él. Sí, ajá, como si fuera a creerle.

**Emily POV**

"Alison, para, me estás lastimando".

Alison me deja de jalar y se detiene para lanzarme una mirada de disculpa. Sabe que no me puedo resistir, así que me sigo dejando llevar.

Vamos caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la biblioteca.

"Eh, ¿tienes ganas de leer?".

"No, Emily". Me sigue llevando entre las docenas de libros hasta que se detiene en un sitio conocido para mí. Me sonrojo ante el recuerdo. Ahí le di mi primer beso. "Ya estamos acá. Siéntate conmigo".

Me siento lentamente contra los estantes. "¿Qué ocurre?".

Alison clava la mirada en mí, como buscando una forma de leer mis pensamientos. Finalmente decide hablar. "No sé qué problema tiene conmigo. No tiene por qué tratarme así".

"¿Segura?", digo sarcásticamente, sin malas intenciones.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?".

Noto que espera a que siga hablando, así que eso es lo que hago. "Los últimos días que estuviste aquí con las chicas solías insultarlas mucho. Incluso a mí", me señalo, "Además por lo que le dijiste hoy a Hanna".

"Le dije que lo sentía. Lo dije sin pensar".

"Alison, no me estás escuchando. Todas nos sentimos algo heridas por cómo nos tratas a veces".

Me quedo en silencio, ella también. Trata de procesar lo que le he dicho, o eso parece, porque se ve como si estuviera pensando en algo importante. Oh no, ¿he dicho algo malo? ¿Se irá contra nosotras?

"¿Te he lastimado?".

Lo ha soltado con un hilo de voz.

Estoy sorprendida, nunca había visto a Alison así. "Un poco", respondo.

Me toma de la mano y puedo ver en sus ojos que me está siendo honesta, que me dice la verdad. "Mi dulce Emily, perdóname, ¿sí?", me da un pequeño beso en la mano que hace que tiemble.

"Tranquila".

"No, lo siento si te he lastimado, no quise", pasa su mano por mi mejilla, "Sabes que eres en la única que puedo confiar plenamente, y que te quiero mucho más".

"Está bien".

"Eres mi favorita, Emily. Lo sabes".

Nos quedamos abrazadas un rato. Es un momento hermoso, no suelo verla en ese estado tan seguido. Su cabeza está apoyada en mi hombro mientras me susurra que la perdone y juega con mi cabello. No sé si creerle, pero no me puedo resistir. Obviamente la perdono, pero me ha hecho daño.

Y suena la campana.

**Melody POV**

_(En los pasillos, a punto de salir)_

Al final mi día no fue tan malo como esperaba. Creo que podría decir que fue un buen día. La gente de acá parece ser amable, no como 'allá'. Nadie me dijo algo molestoso, tampoco me hicieron preguntas incómodas, y parece que logré hacer que Noel me notara. Así tengo la seguridad asegurada.

Excepto por esa chica Hastings.

Ella parece curiosa, pero se asustó mucho cuando le dije que mi padre había muerto. Sabía que no tenía que haberlo soltado así sin más. Espero que no haya contado nada a nadie. Agh, sabía que tenía que haberlo guardado. Solo deseo que no se interese más en el tema y me deje en paz.

"¡Mely!", Mona me llama por detrás, camina junto a Riley y Naomi, "¿Sabes? Deberíamos ir a comprar uno de estos días, ya tienes mi número. Bienvenida al Rosewood Day".

Sonrío, esto se pone cada vez mejor. "Seguro, te llamaré".

"Oh, y antes de irme, lo olvidaba. ¿Te gustaría ir a una fiesta? Algo así como una bienvenida".

"Claro, ¿para quién?".

"Para ti, por su puesto", Mona ríe, "Tranquila, nosotras nos encargamos de todo, ¿qué dices?".

Lo pienso un rato. Podría ser una oportunidad perfecta para encajar. "Estoy dentro".

"¡Perfecto!", Mona voltea a las otras dos chicas, "Vamos, nenas. Tenemos una fiesta que planear".

Luego de despedirnos, regreso a lo que estaba haciendo antes: guardar mis cosas. Hasta que veo a alguien conocido.

Mierda.

**N/A: ¿Qué tal les pareció? He centrado la historia un poco más en las liars, para enfocar mejor el entorno. Dejen sus reviews y esperen al siguiente capítulo. No tardará ;) ¿Con quién se habrá encontrado Melody?**


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

**Melody POV**

Mierda, ¿qué hace el aquí? Esto no puede estar pasando. Oh, no. Se acerca. Actúa normal, actúa completamente normal.

Veo como aquel chico se acerca a mí cada vez más y más. Tengo la boca seca. No esperaba encontrarme a alguien de 'casa' acá.

"Rivers", digo a modo de saludo. "Tiempo sin verte".

Me da una mirada sarcástica. Tengo miedo, pero no debo mostrarlo. "Igualmente, Campbell".

Cierro mi casillero y recojo mi bolso, ¿por qué sigue acá?

"¿Necesitas algo?", digo, tratando de hacer que se vaya.

"Tranquila, Campbell, no te haré nada".

"Obvio que no lo harás. Tú sin Chris y Barry no eres nada", pronto, siento un empujón pequeño, pero suficiente para asustarme y golpearme contra los casilleros y dejarme una marca diminuta. "¿Qué fue eso?".

"No creas que porque esos hijos de puta no están acá te puedes poner malcriada", me mira con un tono amenazador, hasta que escucho alguien llamándolo y suspiro aliviada.

"Caleb, ¿qué haces? ¿acabas de golpear a la chica nueva?".

Una de las del séquito de Alison. No es tan malo, parece. Espero que tengan un poco de su actitud.

"Nos veremos después, Campbell", se despide, sé que está molesto y sé que eso no es bueno. La rubia que lo llamó le lanza una mirada fulminante. Ella tampoco está muy contenta.

"Espera en el carro", dice. Rivers no se mueve. "¡Ahora!". Esta vez sí le hace caso y empieza a caminar lentamente a la salida. "Lo siento, a veces es un idiota lindo, espero que no te haya hecho daño".

Niego con la cabeza, no le veo el sentido de mostrarle aquella marca que no llega ni al tamaño de una uña de bebé. "Tranquila, no creo que me vaya a hacer algo más".

La rubia me da una sonrisa, "Soy Hanna, tú debes ser Melody". Me pregunto si Spencer les dijo algo sobre mi padre. Será mejor que me quede con la duda.

"Sí, esa soy yo", sonrío, "Gusto en conocerte".

"Deberíamos salir de compras algún día. He escuchado que tienes buenos gustos", río, al parecer en esta ciudad mi estilo es de buenos gustos.

"Seguro. Quizás podrías ir con Mona y conmigo", le pido su celular y apunto mi número ahí, "Ya tienes mi número".

Le presto el mío y ella guarda el suyo, "Perfecto. Justo quedé con Mona para salir este Jueves. Espero que estés libre para entonces". No recordaba que Mona me haya mencionado acerca de ser amiga de Hanna, pero supongo que estará bien si voy con ellas.

Empezamos a conversar de eso por un momento hasta que consideramos que es momento de irnos. Nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestras casas por separado.

Cuando llego a mi Toyota, observo como Hanna y Rivers están discutiendo. Parece que es una conversación no muy amigable. A lo lejos veo a la chica Hastings acercarse. No, se acaba de alejar. Parece que no es buena idea intentar hacer algo para separar a la pareja. Creo que será mejor que me vaya, ya escucharé mañana acerca de lo que pasó.

**Hanna POV**

No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. He visto a Caleb ir a Melody como si nada y simplemente empujarla. Parecía que estuvieran metidos en una pelea o algo así, como si se conocieran desde antes. Caleb nunca me había dicho mucho acerca de su pasado, así que tengo miedo de que algo más esté pasando. No creo que sea su ex, no se veían tanto como eso. Además, Melody parece una chica buena, no veo porqué debió portarse así con ella.

Parecía algo peor, en eso sí estoy de acuerdo.

"¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa?", le grito apenas llego al auto. Parece aturdido. Bien, se va a hacer el que no sabe nada, "Dímelo".

Baja la cabeza. Ugh, como odio eso. "Nada", musita.

"Eso no es nada. Prácticamente fuiste a ella y la empujaste".

Ahora me mira fijamente. "Aléjate de ella. Está loca, y también su familia".

¿Su familia?, "Y tú, ¿qué carajo sabes de su familia?", evita mi mirada, de nuevo. "¿Sabes, Caleb? Puedes regresarte a casa tú solo. Me iré con Emily".

"No sale hasta dentro de dos horas", protesta, "Además, no te estoy mintiendo. Solo que no me corresponde a mí decirlo. Solo aléjate de ella".

"La esperaré, duh. Y no, no me alejaré de ella nada más porque tú me dices que está loca. ¿Si quiera la conoces?", calla, pero no sé si es un callar bueno o malo, "Parece que no me dirás más, ¿verdad?".

"Joder, Hanna, no te diré nada y punto", ahora está molesto, "Aléjate de ella, así estarás a salvo".

Río ante sus palabras, ¿a salvo de qué? Que exagerado, que dramático, que fastidio. No lo creo. "Súbete a tu tortuga y ándate despacito a la mierda, Caleb".

"No es mi culpa de que este cacharro esté malogrado y no pueda ir más rápido". Es verdad, su auto va tan despacio que podría ser el hijo no deseado de Flash. "Hazme caso".

"¡No tengo porqué hacerte caso!", grito. A lo lejos veo a Spencer dar media vuelta y regresar al colegio, "No puedes ir por ahí diciéndome con quien o no me puedo juntar nada más porque crees que su familia está loca".

"No te conviene hablarle. Ya te dije que podría pasar algo malo".

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?", pregunto enfadada, "¿Cómo qué, Caleb?".

"Hasta lo peor. ¿Qué tanto demoraste ahí adentro?".

"¡Qué te importa!".

"¡Me importa porque esa chica está loca y no quiero que te pase nada malo!", me grita. No me gusta cuando Caleb grita, me hace recordar a cuando llegó al Rosewood Day por primera vez.

"Como sea, lárgate. Adiós", lo dejé con la palabra en la boca y me dirigí al colegio. Sabía que Spencer aún estaba ahí, y probablemente esté esperando a Aria a que termine de ponerse al día con su madre.

Sí, justo como lo pensé. Spencer está en la puerta de la sala de profesores leyendo algún libro que no leeré después. Está tan concentrada que podría pararme frente a ella y no ser notada. Justo como ahora.

"¡Spencer!", grito. Da un pequeño salto.

"Mierda, Hanna. Me asustaste", empiezo a reír mientras ella trata de recomponerse. "¿Qué haces aún aquí? Creí que te irías con Caleb".

"Caleb", remarqué su nombre, "estaba siendo un idiota, así que le dije que se fuera. Esperaré a que Emily termine su práctica, para que me lleve a casa".

"Uh, sí lo vi. Y, sabes que nosotras podemos llevarte a casa, ¿no?", vi de reojo que Aria estaba saliendo y se dirigía a nosotras.

"Sí, solo que quería hablar a solas con ella un rato, nos hace falta tiempo Hannily de calidad". Spencer asiente, "Hey, Aria".

"Hola, Han. ¿Qué pasó?", intercambio una mirada de duda con Spencer, creí que le había contado algo, ya que vio un poco de lo que pasó. Podría aprovechar y contar lo que hizo Caleb. "¿Spencer? ¿Hanna? Tierra a Hanna".

"Ah, sí. Nada. Solo Caleb siendo un idiota", Aria me da una mirada de 'continúa', "Estaba buscándolo y cuando lo encontré estaba hablando con esa chica nueva, Melody, y luego la empujó de la nada".

"¿La empujó? ¿Por qué?", Spencer lucía igual de sorprendida que Aria.

"No sé, la verdad. Pero cuando le reclamé sobre eso, no me quiso decir mucho, y solo me dijo que me alejara de ella, que así estaría a salvo".

Aria rodó los ojos, "Ja. Como si hubiese matado a alguien".

"Sí, que exageración", Spencer dice como si estuviese conteniendo la respiración. "Ehm, no sé, decía".

La observo por un rato más y noto que está incómoda, o pensando en algo raro. "Okay, Spencer, suéltalo. ¿Por qué te pones así?".

Spencer me mira como si estuviera tratando de decidir si decirme o no. Aria está como yo, confundida.

"Melody, eh, la conocí en la clase de Historia", traga saliva, "Parece buena chica".

"Spencer, suéltalo".

"¡Bueno, ya! Estábamos hablando y me dijo que su padre estaba muerto".

Aria palideció y yo tenía ganas de reír. El tan solo ver como esa frase la había asustado era divertido.

"No es divertido, Hanna. Lo dijo sin una pizca de remordimiento". Sentí que me leyó la mente.

Eso no quiere decir nada, "¿Qué tiene? Quizás su padre no se llevaba bien con ella. No creo que esa chica sea capaz de matar una mosca".

Spencer asiente, "Tienes razón, se necesitarían muchos indicios para indicarnos que es una sociópata, o asocial, o una psicópata, o algo".

"Una, ¿qué?", digo sin entender nada.

"Nada, Hanna, olvídalo", odio cuando hace eso, ella voltea a ver el reloj del pasillo, "Emily sale en una hora, ¿estás segura de que quieres quedarte?".

Miro mi celular, "¿Ya ha pasado una hora?", sí, en efecto. Eso ha pasado. "Tranquilas, puedo aguantar".

Aria me toma de la mano, y con la otra agarra a Spencer y empezamos a caminar hacia la piscina. Parece que me dejarán ahí antes de irse a sus casas. Empezamos a hablar del resto de nuestros días. No habíamos escuchado de Alison luego de la hora de salida. Quizás estaba en su casa.

Cuando llegamos, estuvimos un rato más conversando hasta que Aria decidió que era hora de irse y Spencer recibió la llamada de su hermana, Melissa, acerca de tener que llegar a su casa temprano para una cena en el club muy importante a la cual tenía, pero no quería, asistir.

Estando sola, entré a la piscina a sentarme en una de las bancas. El olor a cloro era muy fuerte y había una sensación de humedad muy pesada. Me senté un poco más alto de lo usual y vi a Emily tratando de hacer algún truco de nado mientras presumía con las chicas de primer y segundo año. Que nerd.

Me coloco los audífonos mientras espero a que el entrenamiento termine. Veo que Emily ha notado mi presencia. Sí, ahora no me va a quitar los ojos de encima todo el rato.

Empieza a sonar Fucking Perfect y empiezo a cantar a todo pulmón, haciendo reír a algunas de las chicas en el entrenamiento, "Pretty, pretty, pleeeeeease, don't you ever ever feeeeeel like you're leeeess than fucking peeeeeeeerfect".

"Hanna", su grito casi me mata del susto, "Perdón, no te quería asustar, ¿te vas conmigo?".

Me saco los audífonos. El tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando no hago caso.

"Claro que no, Emily. Te he estado esperando en las bancas todo este tiempo porque me voy a ir sola a casa. Obviamente que sí, me iré contigo, ¿qué crees?".

"Woah, solo verificaba. Iré a cambiarme. Salgo en un minuto", la veo irse corriendo mientras las demás ya están saliendo de los vestidores, excepto por unas cuantas.

"Todo listo, nos vamos", asiento y salgo con ella hacia el estacionamiento.

Mientras vamos en el auto, hablamos de nuestros días. Al parecer Noel Kahn quiere hacer otra fiesta, esta vez será en honor a Melody y a Alison, por ser 'nuevas'. Sí, es una tradición en el Rosewood High, pero no esperaba que la Aria 2.0 se hiciera tan amiga de él tan pronto.

"Aria sigue molesta con ella. Dice que le ha robado su estilo", ambas echamos a reír.

"Pobrecita. Es una chica buena. Debería conocerla", digo.

"Supongo. Si no te molesta, ¿qué pasó con Caleb? Me llamó diciendo ciertas cosas". Clavo mi mirada en ella. Más le vale que no haya estado hablando mal de mí en su rabieta.

"¿Qué cosas?".

"Dime tú primero", me reta.

Suspiro, "Bueno, estaba buscándolo y cuando lo encontré, vi que se acercó a la Melody y parecía amenazante. Ella estaba un poco asustada, creo. La cosa es que después la empujó contra los casilleros. Es ahí cuando me metí entre ellos dos".

Emily me miró fijamente. No estaba juzgando a nadie, eso lo sabía, pero estaba tratando de darme una opinión rápida.

"¿Algo más? ¿Sobre lo que pasó después?", siguió.

"Pues nada, solo le dije que esperara en el auto. Cuando llegué, me dijo que me alejara de ella para mantenerme a salvo. Ni que la niña hubiese matado a alguien", aún estaba molesta con Caleb, pero lo que él había dicho acerca de eso, me había llamado la atención.

"Caleb también viene de California, ¿verdad?", asentí, "Melody también es de ahí, Paige me lo dijo. Quizás se conocieron en la escuela".

"Emily, no estás ayudando en esto", dije molesta, "¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Quiero decir que, quizás, ella era la 'rara' de ahí y por eso decían rumores de ella que pueden o no haber sido ciertos. Y tal vez, Caleb aún los cree".

"Eso tiene sentido", admití, "Aunque no entiendo, ¿qué clase de rumor hace que alguien quiera poner a su novia a salvo de otra chica? Él no le tenía miedo".

Emily pensó un rato, "Él me dijo que te estabas metiendo en terreno peligroso si te involucrabas con ella, especialmente con su familia".

Me alivió saber que Caleb no había dicho nada malo de mí, aunque lo que sí había dicho me había hecho meter más en la duda y ganas de más, "¿Por qué? ¿Tendrá que ver que no tenga padre?".

Los ojos de Em casi salen de sí mismos, me provocó reír, así que dejé salir una pequeña carcajada antes de ponerme seria nuevamente, "¿No tiene? ¿Murió?", asentí, "Quizás tenía que ver con la reputación que él tenía, pregúntale. De todos modos, te lo dirá o te enterarás de otra forma".

Sí, tenía razón. Estaba convencida de que tenía que llegar al final de todo esto, y cualesquiera que fuesen los secretos de esa chica, yo los descubriría.

"Tienes razón, te debo una", dije bajándome del auto, "Mañana iremos a Pinkberry, yo pago. Puedes poner todos los Toppings que quieras, incluyendo Nutella".

"Trato", empecé a alejarme, "Hanna", volteé, "No hagas nada loco, ¿si?".

"Por supuesto que no, Em. Nos vemos mañana".

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y caí derrotada en el sofá. Agh, tremendo día.

**NA: Perdón por no haber subido historia antes. Tantos exámenes, estudios, la academia, etc. No me dejan, pero esta es mi última semana de clases, así que prepárense.**

**¿Están listos para la Hanna detective? Yo sé que sí.**

**¡HOY ES EL ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD! Muero por verlo. Trataré de hacer un One-shot después de eso que tenga que ver con el especial. Espero que me agarre la inspiración, deséenme suerte.**

**- D ;)**


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

**Hanna POV**

Había pasado casi toda la tarde investigando cosas que no tenía mucho que ver con la tarea de Álgebra que me había dejado la Señorita Todd, ni con cualquier otro curso que tuviera. Estaba investigando a Caleb. Quería terreno conocido antes de moverme a Melody.

"Secundaria de California. Caleb Rivers, Christian Hudson y Barry Montenegro, los tres mosqueteros", me susurré a mí misma mientras lo anotaba en mi bloc.

Había encontrado una página donde estaba toda la información de su antigua secundaria. Él y sus amigos estaban siempre en fotos. Eran los 'tres mosqueteros', como se hacían llamar, y siempre estaban metidos en problemas. Eran inseparables.

Era fácil de imaginar a Caleb metiéndose en problemas, como ahí decía, pero no hablaban nada sobre rumores empezados por él, o cosas demasiado graves. Quizás tendré que buscar algo sobre Barry. Veamos, Barry Montenegro, buscar.

Es un chico un poco mayor que Caleb. Creo que ya está en la Universidad. Sí, está en la NYU. No dice mucho de él, es casi lo mismo que se dice de Caleb. La diferencia es que él era el capitán de baloncesto de su equipo.

No se ve tan mal, tampoco. Es alto, castaño y se parece a esos cantantes de K-Pop. Quizás a Christian Hudson le vaya mejor. Lo buscaré en un rato.

La última publicación que hay de ellos es en una fiesta en la casa de Caleb, parece que fue divertida, por las fotos. Solo bajaré un poco la página para leer lo que hay.

"El 20 de diciembre. Fiesta por navidad. Caleb Rivers. Mucho alcohol. 5:45 am…".

Oh por dios.

**Spencer POV**

"¡Spencer! Hanna está en la puerta", Melissa grita desde la sala.

Ruedo los ojos, ella sabe perfectamente que puede entrar a mi habitación sin si quiera tocar la puerta de entrada.

"Spencer. Hanna te espera", Melissa ahora está asomándose.

"¿No puede simplemente pasar?", pregunto, aunque ahora que lo pienso, debería preocuparme el hecho de que me esté esperando abajo. Quizás algo malo pasó.

"Dice que no, que es algo importante".

"¿Segura?", reviso mi celular. No tengo ningún mensaje S.O.S de ella, aunque aún así, tengo la ligera sensación de que algo grande estará pasando si no intervengo.

"Solo baja, Spence".

Cierro mi laptop en caso de que Melissa quiera meterse a curiosear, "Voy".

Tengo un mal presentimiento. Estoy bajando las escaleras y puedo ver a Hanna desde acá sentada en uno de los sofás. Apenas me ve, se levanta y me jala hacia afuera.

"Enciende tu auto. Vamos a un lugar privado".

Le hago caso. No tengo ni fuerzas para decir algo sarcástico acerca de su forma de saludar. Hanna me está asustando, y aún más ahora que la veo, porque parece como si no hubiese dormido en días, aunque solo hayan pasado unas cuantas horas desde que la vi por última vez.

"Iremos a mi casa de lago, ¿está bien?", pregunto.

"Perfecto, arranca el carro", por alguna razón, obedezco sus órdenes casi de inmediato. Noto que está llevando su laptop y un bloc de notas, junto a un lápiz. Claro, además de su bolso.

"¿Puedo saber qué es lo que está pasando?", tengo una duda terrible. Nunca había visto a Hanna de ese modo. La última vez que fue así, fue cuando ella sospechaba del engaño de su padre y se volvió detective privada por días. Creo que llegó a la obsesión esa vez, pero logró desenmascararlo todo. Y eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo. Diría que fue hace seis años.

"Cuando lleguemos te podré decir. Sigue", parecía que no pensaba decirme por el momento, así que decidí callarme y seguir con mi camino hasta la casa del lago.

Todo el camino estuvimos ambas en silencio. Yo no sabía muy bien que decir y Hanna se veía decidida a mantenerse callada, dejándome la duda puesta.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más asustada me sentía. Hanna no es nunca así. Por suerte, estábamos cerca de la casa, y poco a poco me sentía más aliviada de estar acá.

"Llegamos, ¿me hablarás ahora?", entramos a la casa. Lo primero que hizo Hanna fue ir al comedor y abrir su laptop.

"Necesito que me ayudes investigando algo", me dice. No la puedo tomar en serio, pero pongo mi mejor cara de preocupación, "Es sobre lo de Caleb".

"Hanna, no debemos meternos en eso", la corto, "Caleb dijo que te alejaras".

"¿Tú estás de su lado?", gritó. Decidí quedarme callada.

Me acerqué a la cafetera, "¿Quieres un café?", le iba a ofrecer uno de todas maneras. Yo también necesitaba un poco de cafeína: Hanna me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

"Lo necesitaremos, toma uno también", respondió, haciéndome reír. "No es divertido Spencer. He descubierto algunas cosas de las que no sé qué pensar".

"Quizás deberías empezar contándomelas", sugerí, "¿De qué trata?".

Hanna se calmó un rato y dejó de presionar teclas aleatorias para mirarme y responderme, "¿Recuerdas que Caleb contaba un montón de cosas sobre California cuando recién llegó?".

Obvio que lo recordaba todo. Caleb las paraba repitiendo cada vez que nos juntábamos hasta que le dijimos que se callara, porque ya nos sabíamos todas las historias que él tenía para contarnos. "Sí, nos hablaba de las fiestas, de su escuela, la playa".

"Bueno, esa fiesta de Navidad fue un punto clave para lo que estoy viendo. ¿Alguna vez mencionó a un tal Barry o a un tal Chris?". Hanna se veía realmente concentrada en lo que hacía, y no, no recuerdo alguno de esos nombres.

"No que yo recuerde, pero, ¿qué tiene esa fiesta? Caleb dijo que estuvo muy buena", debo admitir que esto me tiene igual de consternada que supongo que Hanna está.

"Mintió", dijo, sin una pizca de emoción, "Mira, acércate".

Me acerqué lentamente a donde Hanna estaba con la laptop tratando de ver la página en la que ella estaba en ese momento.

"Mierda", es lo único que logra salir de mi garganta. "No – No puede ser cierto".

"Lo es, y quisiera investigar más, pero esto me ha dejado 'woah'".

Quise reír ante el comentario de Hanna, pero simplemente no podía, "Querrás decir anonadada. Pues sí, también me ha dejado así".

Hanna empezó a leer el artículo sin si quiera pensarlo, "Entonces, a las 23:30 horas, la tragedia comenzó. El fuego se propagó rápidamente por la cabaña, dejando un saldo total de 320 heridos y 147 muertos, incluyendo al dueño de la vivienda, Joseph Hudson, padre del organizador".

Me senté a su lado, leyendo también parte de él, "Los organizadores de la fiesta, Christian Hudson, Barry Montenegro, Robert Shaw y Caleb Rivers, menores de edad, alegan que el fuego no fue un accidente y ya tienen a un culpable, quien pagará por lo cometido".

"¿Crees que se referían a Melody?", Hanna me pregunta. Yo solo termino de leer lo que dice el artículo.

"Quizás. Esto fue dos meses antes de que Caleb se mudara a Rosewood", señalo, "No puedo creer que haya mentido sobre esto, no tenía nada de malo", sacudo la cabeza, "Bueno, sí, pero no lo íbamos a juzgar si él no había hecho nada".

"Puede que sí haya hecho algo", me alejo de dónde está, no puede seguir con esto. Alguien quedará lastimado después de esto.

"Hanna, no creo que sea buena idea investigar esto. ¿Café?", le paso la taza de café que pidió hace un rato.

"Ya me ofreciste café y ayuda. Es muy tarde para echarse atrás", ruedo los ojos.

Pobre Hanna.

**Hanna POV**

"Hanna, ya son las dos de la mañana, ¿no tienes que levantarte en un rato para la escuela?".

Spencer baja las escaleras con el mismo pijama de hace tres años, ¿en serio? No será el único que tiene acá. La llevaré de compras el Jueves.

"Spence, tu café servirá para eso. Tengo que terminar lo que hago. Y compra nuevos pijamas", le doy un par de sorbos a mi café, "¡Hey!".

Spencer ha cerrado mi laptop y me jala al dormitorio, "Tienes que dormir, Hanna. Te despertaré a la hora de partir".

No me queda más que asentir y seguirla. Igualmente, todo lo que he descubierto me parece demasiado por una noche y quizás necesite dormir para procesarlo. Solo espero que no se me olvide. Aunque si eso pasara, está todo anotado en mi bloc de notas, así que no debo preocuparme demasiado sobre eso.

Y estando en la cama, tampoco puedo dormir bien. Quizás es porque tengo muchas ideas en la mente. Necesito agua, pero no quiero despertar a Spencer. Iré por ella, ya que importa. Si después de todo no podré dormir así.

Pero todo lo que he leído, es simplemente woah.

Al mes siguiente de la fiesta es cuando el padre de Melody murió. Fue asesinado, eso lo leí, pero no se sabe el culpable, la razón ni lo que él hacía. Nada como eso. La familia fue interrogada, pero todos resultaron inocentes, porque el día del asesinato, todos estaban fuera de la ciudad.

_"Son las 3 a.m. Se ha encontrado un cuerpo en la ahora llamada 'Calle de la Muerte', el mismo lugar donde se dio la tragedia de Navidad, exactamente un mes atrás. Este aún no ha sido identificado, pero se espera saber más de este hecho pronto. Detective, ¿algunas palabras?"_

_"El cuerpo de la víctima aún no está identificado, pero sabemos que su familia no se encuentra en casa desde muchas horas antes del asesinato, por lo tanto, quedan limpios de escena"._

_"¿Cómo está seguro que ha sido un asesinato?"._

_"Le han mutilado las piernas y tiene un corte profundo en el cuello, además de varios moretones y hematomas alrededor del cuerpo. Podríamos decir que luchó por su vida, pero tuvo una muerte lenta y dolorosa, lamentablemente"._

No, no tengo que pensar en esto. Menos en la imágenes. No me había dado cuentas de que habían fotos en las noticias y menos tan gráficas, ugh. Ahora no podré sacármelo de la cabeza. Genial, ahora quiero vomitar.

Y, ¿calle de la muerte? Dios. Si no me hubiera metido en esto sería bueno, pero no entiendo. Sigo sin entender por qué Caleb quiere que me aleje de Melody. Ya se dijo que ella era inocente, ¿no?

Oh, madre mía, Hanna, deja de darle tanta vuelta a lo mismo una y otra vez. Creo que Spencer tiene razón, necesito dormir y mantener alejada mi cabeza de esas cosas. Si tan solo la verdad fuera más fácil de obtener no estaría pasando por esto.

_Salto de tiempo_

"Hanna, ¡Hanna, despierta!".

"Ugh, déjame dormir un rato más, Spence", le lanzo la almohada a través de la habitación, pero sé que he fallado cuando lo siguiente que siento es agua helada. "¡Mierda! Spencer".

"Te lo advertí", yo ya estaba completamente despierta, pero también mojada, "Tienes media hora para tomar una ducha, ponerte ropa seca, desayunar y estar completamente lista".

"Pero-".

"Hanna", me miró fijamente.

"Está bien", renegué. Me levanté de la cama de mala gana, sacándole la lengua. Me dirigí al armario de Spencer, iba a tomar algunas de sus prendas prestadas. Al menos tenía tiempo para estar lista.

"No demores, aún tenemos que ir por café", grita desde el otro lado de la puerta, "Al menos para mí".

**Spencer POV**

Algo iba mal con Hanna. Estaba obsesionada por revelar todos los secretos que habían entre esos dos. Estoy segura que no es gran cosa. Tengo que hablar con Caleb para que le cuente la verdad y le ponga fin a todo esto.

"¿Qué le pasa a Hanna? Está hecha mierda".

"Woah, Alison. Muy dulce de tu parte", dice Aria con sarcasmo, yo solo trato de evitar preguntas. "Quizás tiene que ver con la pelea de ayer con Caleb".

"¿Qué pelea?". Le hice una señal a Aria para que no le diga nada. Conociendo a Ali, esto podría ir muy lejos.

Aria trató de improvisar, "No sé. Hanna solo me dijo que habían peleado, pero no me quiso decir más".

"Pues que Caleb se pudra. Si quiere tratar así a Hanna, se las tendrá que ver con nosotras", trato de contener a Emily, para que no diga más.

"Déjenlo así, chicas. Quizás nos diga más tarde, no hay que presionarla", caminé más rápido para alcanzar a Hanna y hacer que las demás cambien el tema.

Pero a veces el destino es una perra y te tiene que pasar lo que no esperas que te pase.

"Whoops, perdón", me levanto, tratando de ayudar a quien sea con quien me choqué, "Debo ver por dónde voy".

"Está bien, Spence. Déjame ayudarte con esto", al verle la cara era, en efecto, Caleb. Oh, joder. "Aquí tienes tu bolso, perdón".

"Tranquilo, me alegro de haberte encontrado", digo, tratando de controlar el nerviosismo en mi voz, "¿Te importa si hablamos un rato a solas?".

"Hmm, seguro". Le indico un salón, el que sé que está vacío a estas horas del día, "¿No tienes que mantener tu asistencia perfecta?".

Contengo mi risa, obviamente no sabe que los Martes tengo periodo libre en la primera hora. "Estoy libre", se sonroja.

"Perdón, otra vez", ríe, "Entonces, ¿qué quieres hablar?".

Empecé a dudar por un momento si debía decirle o no, y si lo hacía, si tendría que ser sutil o directa. Pues, al carajo con todo.

"¿Qué pasó entre Melody y tú?".

Y en ese momento, deseé no haber dicho nada.

**N/A: Woah, espero que les esté gustando la historia hasta ahora. No olviden revisar el One-shot que les prometí, ya está publicado. ¿Qué creen que pase después? ¿Qué secreto esconden estos dos? ¿Hanna lo está llevando muy lejos? Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias.**

**- D ;)**


End file.
